clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2010
If you want club penguin cheats go too ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com ClubPenguinHood.Com Best club penguin cheats ever The Puffle Party 2010 is a party that is currently available, and will finish on the 25th of February 2010. It is a party dedicated to puffles. It is very similar to the Puffle Party 2009. It was be released earlier according to the What's New Blog . Free Items *Puffle Hat (at the Plaza) *Puffle Jacket (members only) (at the Puffle Show) Gallery Puffle Party 2010 Photos File:Puffletown!!.png|Town. File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Dance Club, Purple Puffle Domain. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|Snow Forts, The White puffle fort was added. File:PUffleplaza.png|Plaza. File:Puffleforest.png|Forest, Blue Puffle Domain File:Pufflepoolcave_lights_on.png|Cave/Pool, Black Puffle Domain. (Windows Opened) File:Pufflepool_light_off.png|Cave/Pool, Windows Closed. File:Pufflemine.png|Mine, The new Domain for the White Puffle. File:Pufflecove.png|Cove, Red Puffle Domain. File:Pufflepetshop.png|Pet Shop. File:Puffleiceberg.png|Iceberg, Pink Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeach.png|Beach. File:Pufflelighthouse.png|Lighthouse, Yellow Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeacon.png|Beacon, Green Puffle Domain. File:Pufflefeedingarea.png|The Party, Puffle Feeding Area. File:Puffledock.png|Dock. File:Puffleprtyyay.png|Ski Village. File:Pufflepartyiscool.png|The Party, Puffle Show. File:Puffle_Party_Tour.png|Ski Village with the Tour Booth Sneak Peeks File:Feb_1st_Blog.jpg|A preview for the Upcoming Events in February 2010. File:Whitepufflesplat.jpg|Another preview. File:Puffle Party Banner.gif|An animated GIF banner for the party. (Click on it for animation) File:PuffleSneak.PNG|White Puffle room. File:PuffleSneak2.PNG|Member puffle show. File:BlackPuffleParty2010.jpg|Black Puffle room. Puffle Party 2010 Preparations File:BLACKPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The cave, Black box. File:BLUEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Forest, Blue box. File:GREENPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The beacon, Green box. File:PINKPUFFLEPRAPARATION.png|The Iceberg, Pink box. File:PURPLEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Dance Club, Purple box. File:WHITEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Mine, White box. File:YELLOWPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Lighthouse, Yellow box. Orange Puffle :See main article: Orange Puffle It was rumored that a new puffle will come this party, and it was proved that the new one will be orange. In the first puffle video from 2009, a white puffle was be spotted. But now, an orange puffle can be spotted in the stampede. It can also be spotted every fifteen minutes at the Box Dimension and then fifteen minutes later at the Ski Lodge. It is likely that later on this year, you'll be able to adopt Orange Puffles. thumb|270px|The Orange Puffle sightings. Puffle Show See Main Article: Puffle Show One main part of this party is the Puffle Show. It is for members only, where puffle owners can take their puffles to do a race with tricks, be judges or fix up their hair. Trivia *Most of the rooms look the same as last year's party. *The White Puffle will have its own Snow Fort, as seen in a recent blog post by Happy77. *There is no red puffle box, but its domain will be at the Cove. *There is a website for the party. *The White Puffle room is at the Mine. *The Pink Puffle room is at the Iceberg. *The Black Puffle room is at the Underground Pool. *The Red Puffle room is at the Cove. *The Green Puffle room is at the Beacon. *The Blue Puffle room is at the Forest. *The Purple Puffle room is at the Night Club. *There will be a Puffle Show only for members. *There may be a room for Orange Puffle next year. *This will be the first party that will be officially be released on a Thursday, rather than a Friday, as Billybob announced on the Blog that the release time will change. *There are 3 features in the Puffle Show, a Judging table, a Puffle Grooming, and an Obstacle course. *The Applause icon from the Music Jam was used *The balloons and banners will change according to the puffle you are walking. *There is a glitch that if you walk your puffle at the Dock,the baloons and banners won't change. *No one knows where the red box was. **The Red Puffle room was at the Cove, meaning that the Club Penguin Team forgot to put the red box during the construction. *The Tour Booth was removed during the party,making new penguins unable to be a Tour Guide. *The regular Puffle Party 2009 song was replaced with a newer one, along with "Pop Song" being replaced with the Puffle Party 2010 Music, and the music and the Black Puffle Area. However, 2 of them are still kept. *The Tour Booth was removed by mistake during the party, making penguins who wanted to become tour guides unhappy. **The Club Penguin Team found out that they removed it by mistake, so they read it. *If you walk a puffle, you can change the colour of most of the decorations. *Many Penguins were sad that the Puffle Bandana didn't come back meaning whoever has it is rare and safe for now. *The music is a remix of the Music last year. *Many Penguins were angry at members for wanting to have the Puffle Coat but some said they don't want it. *The yellow puffle paints a picture of you if you stand where it says "stand here" . Music Every place that has music. See also *Puffle *Orange Puffle *Puffle Show Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events